Server virtualization abstracts logical resources from physical resources of a server and converts one server into several and even hundreds of virtual servers isolated from each other or converts multiple servers into one server.
A virtual machine (VM) refers to an emulated computer system that has complete hardware system functions and operates in a completely-isolated environment. A server may allow an operating virtual machine migrates from one server to another server to implement real-time migration of the virtual machine.
After a server is virtualized, traffic of multiple VMs may exist on one physical port of a switch. The switch needs to correspondingly configure different network policies for different VMs. With real-time migration of a virtual machine, a network policy on a corresponding switch also needs to migrate. The conventional manner of manually configuring a network policy by a network administrator is not applicable to the development trend of the server virtualization technology.